Personal grooming includes the trimming and cutting of finger nails and toe nails. Although that task sounds simple, the actual cutting and trimming of toe nails and finger nails into a specific desired shape and length can be problematic. The general ergonomics and mechanics of the human body can sometimes present obstacles to the person who wishes to position nail clippers as just the right angle to a finger or toe nail to achieve the desired clipping result. Additionally, there can be certain medical problems that can limit or even prevent a person from using nail clippers at all because the range of movement of the person is inhibited by the medical condition. Even the onset of old age can simply make the joints of a person have a smaller range of movement. Also, there are often situations where the nail cutter can be placed into position near a nail, but the cutting process cannot be completed because the cutting portion of the nail clipper is not facing the correct position in relation to the nail itself.
In yet other circumstances a person may be able to maneuver nail clippers near the correct position for cutting and trimming, but not be able to place the clippers into the exact final position because there is insufficient lighting to illuminate the nail being cut such that the person can properly place the nail clipper into position for cutting and trimming. This can result in improper cutting and trimming of the nails that can generate medical issues such as ingrown nails or wounded skin accidently cut during the nail trimming process.
As a result of these several issues, it can be very difficult to complete the process of trimming and shaping the nails of a user when using the nail clippers currently found in the art. It would be desirable to have a nail cutting device that can provide additional maneuverability of the cutting portion of the nail cutter while also providing illumination to the nail being cut to ensure the nail is being cut and trimmed in the desired manner.